La réponse
by Sakuraplapla
Summary: Elle se réveille un jour et trouve une tonne de paquets devant sa porte ainsi qu'une lettre. Tout ce qu'elle a réclamé à Sasuke se trouvait dans cette boite. Suite de La Liste Des Tu Me Dois. Traduction du one-shot de Xmarksthespot


\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lança férocement la jeune femme les dents serrées de colère.

Elle poignarda au moins une centaine de fois du regard le facteur qui la regardait nerveusement.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Grogna-t-elle en pointant la sonnette du doigt. On est dimanche. Le dimanche est mon seul jour de repos.

Le vieil homme déglutit en tripotant le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains pendant qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus moites.

\- J-je suis désolé m-mais on m'a demandé de le faire.

Il sortit un petit morceau de papier et le lu à haute voix.

\- Appuie sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Elle viendra. Et si elle ne vient pas je te paierais doubl-  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?!

Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en attendant que l'homme continue.

\- Euh... Et bien... Vous voyez... Je- j'ai ces...

Elle pointa un doigt vers lui.

\- Écoute, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bégayer je vais te tuer.  
\- Paquets-que-vous-devez-signer-pour-mademoiselle-Haruno ! Dit il le plus rapidement possible en se redressant, aussi attentif que si il se trouvait dans un terrain miné.

Il lui tendit un stylo, frissonnant quand elle le lui arracha des mains.

\- Voilà.

Sakura soupira et jeta un coup d'œil a l'abondance de paquets posés devant son porche. Elle maudit intérieurement la personne qui lui avait envoyé tout ça. Qui a dit qu'elle était du matin ? Soudain, elle remarqua une enveloppe au-dessus des boîtes. Sakura l'ouvrit en soupirant de fatigue, elle avait travaillé la nuit dernière.

 _Chère Sakura, Fille lourde, Pleurnicheuse, Rosette, Infirmière, peu importe le nom que tu aimes le plus,_  
 _Dans la multitude de boites que tu vois devant toi, se trouvent les choses suivantes :_

 _1\. Un paquet de feuilles a carreaux. Je sais que je ne te devais que trois feuilles mais tu pourras utiliser les cent soixante treize autres pour écrire mon nom. Je sais que tu adores ça._

 _2\. Au dessus du paquet de feuille tu pourras trouver 100 dollars. Achète toi quelque chose de joli. Pour changer._

 _3\. Voilà quelques vêtements choisis par les plus grands designers en compensation pour avoir sali tes anciens._

 _4\. Je ne cuisine pas mais j'ai convaincu le propriétaire de la pâtisserie que tu aimes tant de faire une réduction. Dans le Tupperware bleu il y a un Bento. Attends toi à un déjeuner fait maison jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le nombre que tu m'as donné. "Et je me contre fiche que tu les manges ou pas."_

 _5\. Je me suis débrouillé pour trouver le collier de ta grand mère qui était en argent avec un pendentif de saphir bleu et mauve sous un tas de feuilles, couvert de boue au milieu d'un champ où des élèves de l'académie me jetaient des armes. Je l'ai envoyé dans une bijouterie pour qu'ils puissent la polir. Ils te le rendront bientôt._

 _6\. J'ai aussi emballé une brosse et des barrettes. PS : le mec de la boutique me regardait bizarrement donc j'ai dit que c'était pour ma copine. Quand il m'a demandé qui c'était j'ai donné ton nom. Du coup la prochaine fois que tu iras au Mini Mart en bas de ta rue, dis au caissier que tu es ma copine parce que je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru._

 _7\. Tu me dois deux heures parce que c'est le temps que j'ai passé a compter ces six cent quarante huit kunai pour toi. Et je ne pense plus que tu es faible. Tu es toujours un peu lourde par contre._

 _8\. Je te donne une radio parce que tu en as demandé une. Mais je te donne aussi un iPod rempli de chansons joyeuses. La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de m'arracher la tête et que tu entendras une chanson triste, écoute celles là à la place._

 _9\. Voilà les photos de mes derniers anniversaires. J'ai soufflé la bougie parce que Naruto m'y a obligé mais je n'ai fait de vœux pour aucun d'entre eux. Tu peux les utiliser pour compenser ceux que tu as gâchés à souhaiter que je revienne. Au moins je suis revenu hein ?_

 _10\. Je sais que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ta couleur préférée n'est pas le rose. Donc je t'ai acheté un oreiller vert, apparemment il est bon pour les douleurs dans le cou et les autres trucs dans le genre vu que tu en as souvent après avoir travaillé à l'hôpital._

 _11\. Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté quand tu as essayé de me soigner. Je suis aussi désolé (même si tu ne m'as jamais demandé ces excuses) pour t'avoir traitée de faiblarde, pour t'avoir abandonnée sur un banc, pour t'avoir attaquée dans la contrée du Son, pour avoir refusé de revenir, pour avoir essayé de tuer Naruto et pour toutes les prochaines fois ou tu auras envie de me planter avec un couteau. Donc tu n'as plus le droit, je répète, tu n'as plus le droit d'utiliser ces incidents dans de futures disputes en disant je ne m'en étais jamais excusé._

 _12\. Tu trouveras deux paquets de Hershey's Kisses et une carte cadeau pour la médiathèque. Ils n'avaient plus de glace Haagen Dasz a la vanille alors j'ai pris de la Ben & Jerry's mais comme elle fondait, il faudra que tu viennes chez moi si tu veux la récupérer. La couverture est aussi chez moi. Disons demain à 18h ?_

 _13\. Regarde dans la petite boîte marron._

La demoiselle posa la lettre, et escalada les boîtes afin de trouver la marron. Sa bouche et des yeux étaient plissés, se demandant ce que l'Uchiwa avait bien pu mettre dans la fameuse boîte. Quand elle la trouva, la jeune fille l'ouvrit délicatement et trouva un cadre avec une photo d'elle souriaient gaiement aux côtés de Sasuke qui était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

 _14\. Il est tout petit et fragile, mais comme j'ai brisé le tien, tu peux avoir mon cœur._

 _–_ _Sasuke Uchiha_


End file.
